Avant le stade terminal
by Illwen
Summary: Draco a une vie normale jusqu'à ses onze ans, mais la maladie s'empare de lui. UA. Mention coup de cœur du concours "Les Chalusse d'ébène".


**Avant le stade terminal**

* * *

 **Note 1** : Ce texte a été mention coup de cœur au concours "Les Chalusse d'ébène" pour sa première édition en 2018 !

 **Note 2** : A la fin du texte, il y a un nom d'artiste et le nom d'une chanson. Cette chanson accompagne le texte à partir du moment ou il est marqué, jusqu'à la fin du texte. Il s'agit de la magnifique mélodie au piano de Ludovico Einaudi, Une Mattina, que tu peux écouter ici : watch?v=cg_dRAmSzvA. Bonne lecture !

 **Edit** : Un immense merci à Lola pour la correction complète de mon petit bébé.

* * *

Il paraît que c'est dans mes gênes, qu'il y a dans ma famille des prédispositions génétiques pour que cela apparaisse. Ces deux mots ont brisé ma famille dès mon plus jeune âge. Surtout ma mère, parce que ça venait uniquement de son côté. Elle n'a cependant aucun souvenir de ce genre de condition, ni d'en avoir entendu parler. Je dois être le premier depuis plusieurs générations. J'aurais pu m'en réjouir si ce qui se passait était sympa ou honorable, comme gagner un concours d'échec, une compétition sportive de haut niveau, développer un super-pouvoir ou être un sorcier peut-être, qui sait après tout. Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça. C'est beaucoup moins bien et la fin est dramatique. Pas de cotillons, de champagnes, de fêtes ou d'amis réunis autour d'une table au restaurant.

Tout ce merdier a commencé quand j'avais onze ans. J'avais régulièrement mal à la tête dès le matin, dans la journée ça s'intensifiait jusqu'à me faire pleurer. Je n'arrivais plus à rien à l'école, à cause de mes migraines mais aussi et surtout parce que je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler de certaines choses et que j'étais régulièrement puni car j'étais distrait. De manière générale, j'étais plutôt un bon élève et mes professeurs ne comprenaient pas ce soudain changement dans mon attitude. J'étudiais dans le privé, dans un collège élitiste avec un taux de réussite à trois chiffres. Ils en parlaient régulièrement à mes parents, qui n'ont pas vraiment trouvé de solution, à part celle de me dire d'arrêter mes bêtises si je voulais être digne de ma famille. Mais un jour, j'ai frappé ma tête contre un mur en espérant faire partir ce mal qui arrivait à bout de l'enfant que j'étais. Alors mes parents ont compris que je ne jouais pas la comédie. J'ai donc vu mon médecin généraliste qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à diagnostiquer que des migraines chroniques sans aucune prise en compte de mes pertes de mémoires et de ma difficulté à suivre. Pour lui, ce n'était rien que des difficultés d'adolescent et m'a conseillé d'y mettre du mien pour régler le problème. Je crois que si j'avais pu tuer quelqu'un avec mes yeux argents, il serait mort ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas un caprice de morveux qui se rebelle contre le système éducatif et son modèle parental. J'allais mal, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. J'en parlais à mes parents qui me disaient simplement de prendre mes médicaments et de ne pas faire d'histoire. Il fallait rester digne.

Il s'est ainsi écoulé deux mois. Les fameuses pilules sensées me libérer ne faisaient aucun effet. Je continuais de pleurer le soir dans ma chambre pour ne pas entendre de réprimande. Mon père ne supportait aucune plainte et trouvait bien d'hurler sur moi quand le sujet des migraines ou de ma mémoire venait sur la table. Ma mère, elle, commençait à s'inquiéter et à prendre la chose au sérieux. Elle me voyait comme j'étais ; en train de souffrir. Mais elle ne disait rien, ne s'interposant pas entre mon père et moi.

Jusqu'au jour où je me suis écroulé au milieu du salon. Je ne saurais pas dire exactement ce que je faisais. Je suis juste tombé de ma hauteur, inconscient. Mes parents ont ensuite débarqué en catastrophe en ayant entendu le bruit de ma chute. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, ils étaient paniqués et je n'ai aucun mal à les croire. Ils ont appelé les secours et je me suis réveillé le lendemain à l'hôpital. Je pense que je me rappellerai jusqu'au bout de mon réveil. Rien n'était agréable. J'avais une aiguille dans le dos de ma main, la lumière dans cette chambre blanche m'éblouissait, j'avais extrêmement mal à la tête.J'ai donc refermé les yeux et soudain j'ai eu comme une envie de vomir. Je n'ai fait aucun bruit les premières minutes, mais j'entendais des reniflements et des murmures. J'ai rouvert les yeux puis j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai trouvé mes parents, assis, sur des fauteuils éloignés de mon lit. Ma mère était dans les bras de mon père, elle pleurait. Ils avaient tout les deux l'air anéanti. J'ai espéré pendant quelques secondes que cette situation n'était pas en rapport avec moi, mais il était évident que si. Mes parents ont vu quelques minutes plus tard que j'étais réveillé et ma mère m'a serré dans ses bras tellement fort que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir dans les jours à venir. Ce n'était pas exactement ça, mais la vérité n'était pas loin. Quand le médecin est entré dans ma chambre, avec un air détaché mais professionnel, il m'a posé tout un tas de questions, de comment je me sentais à depuis combien de temps ça durait. Je crois que mes parents ne se sont jamais pardonnés de ne pas m'avoir prit au sérieux plus tôt. De tout ce qu'il a dit ce jour-là, je n'ai retenu que deux mots : « tumeur » « cerveau ». Voilà ce pourquoi ma vie était terrible depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Avec des mots simples, il m'a expliqué que la tumeur était localisée dans le lobe frontal de mon cerveau, soit la partie avant, au niveau du front. C'est cette tumeur qui causait mes pertes de mémoire, mes maux de tête, mes baisses d'attention en classe et mon malaise. L'équipe soignante avait effectué toute une batterie de tests à mon arrivé et ça leur a permis de pouvoir connaître l'ampleur de la tumeur, sa localisation exacte et de savoir si le chirurgien pouvait, ou non, l'enlever. Heureusement pour moi, le neurochirurgien m'a assuré qu'il pouvait la retirer, mais qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, car il ne savait pas à quelle vitesse elle grossissait.

Mes parents ont signé tout un tas de papiers, les infirmiers ont défilé dans ma chambre toute la journée pour me préparer à l'opération. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à ce que je ressentais, d'avoir peur ou d'être angoissé. Le personnel était extrêmement gentil et bienveillant. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour tous les patients ou si j'ai eu le droit à ce traitement parce que j'étais un enfant cancéreux. Mais peu importe. Le moment le plus peu dur a été lorsqu'une infirmière est rentrée et m'a dit qu'elle devait me raser la tête pour l'opération. Je n'y étais pas vraiment préparé et ça a été compliqué de voir mes cheveux blonds platine tomber. C'est le moment où je me suis vraiment rendu compte de la situation et de tout ce que cela impliquait. La conversation avec le médecin m'est violemment revenue en tête. J'avais un cancer, une tumeur au cerveau, depuis des mois. Jallais être opéré et s'en suivrait des séances de chimiothérapie pour éradiquer « définitivement » toutes traces de cellules cancéreuses qui pourraient me faire rechuter. Je serai ensuite suivi pendant cinq ans, je devrai me rendre au moins deux fois par an à l'hôpital, passer des tests pour vérifier que tout va bien et que je ne retombe pas malade. Si pendant cinq ans, il n'y avait aucun signe de cellules cancéreuses et que tout allait au mieux pour moi, je serai en rémission complète, donc guéri. Mais j'étais encore loin de ce résultat. À cet instant, ma mère pleurait dans son coin et mon père faisait les cents pas dans ma chambre, il ne devait pas être loin de creuser une tranchée. Et puis finalement, l'heure de fin pour les visites était arrivée. Mes parents étaient partis en me promettant d'être là avant que je ne sois opéré le lendemain. J'ai passé un moment à réfléchir à tout ça. Je savais depuis plusieurs semaines que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait un problème quelque part. J'aurai pu avoir un cancer du poumon, de la gorge, de n'importe quoi, mais non, j'avais une tumeur au cerveau. Et putain, c'était effrayant.

Le jour suivant, je suis vite parti sans avoir le temps de m'en rendre compte. On m'a fait une anesthésie générale et je me suis endormi en priant pour que je meurs si jamais l'opération tournait mal. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de rester paralyser ou à ne plus pouvoir manger, parler ou me débrouiller seul. Ce serait trop insupportable. J'étais déjà très admiratif de ces survivants à mon jeune âge mais je ne voulais pas être l'un des leurs.

Je me suis réveillé, je n'étais au courant de rien. J'étais en vie, ça c'était certain. Je ne savais juste pas dans quel état. L'opération a duré cinq heures et il est treize heures trente. Tout c'est apparemment bien passé. Il ne restait rien de cette masse. Mais, j'avais quand même quelques séances de chimiothérapies à faire, pour être certain d'éradiquer complètement cette chose de mon cerveau.

Les séances de chimiothérapies étaient horribles, j'étais épuisé, malade et déprimé. En parallèle, je continuais de travailler sur mes cours, je refusais de me laisser vivre. J'avais une vie à construire. Tout est ensuite allé très vite, les mois passaient, je n'allais plus en chimiothérapie, mes rendez-vous de contrôle se passaient bien, mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite. Il y a eu de nombreux moments où je n'étais capable de rien, trop épuisé, mentalement et physiquement. J'avais très peur qu'un jour, on me dise que j'avais à nouveau une tumeur et qu'il fallait tout recommencer.

En 1998, j'étais en rémission. Mon cancer avait disparu. J'ai beaucoup pleuré ce jour là, mes parents aussi. Je me suis enfin autorisé à lâcher prise, je pensais que tout ça était derrière moi, que plus rien de pourrait m'arrêter.

J'ai poursuivi mon parcours scolaire et mon futur métier était très clair dans ma tête. Je voulais aider les gens, moi aussi. Moi, qui n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux autres auparavant, j'éprouvais désormais un besoin viscéral de les aider. J'ai passé trop de temps, malade, dans des salles, branché à une machine au milieu de personnes, elles aussi branchées. Pour certaines, je voyais peu à peu la vie quitter leurs yeux. J'ai trop longtemps entendu une dame dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie, à vivre dépendante de son mari, à ne plus pouvoir se lever sans avoir le vertige, à vomir, à avaler des médicaments qui faisaient autant de mal que de bien. Moi, autant je comprenais ce qu'elle disait, autant je refusais d'avoir ce genre de discours un jour. Pour moi, tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir, il fallait continuer de se battre et y mettre toutes ses forces. Alors j'ai décidé de les accompagner dans ce combat. J'ai fait une licence de psychologie, que j'ai eu avec mention, et j'ai enchaîné sur un master. Je me suis spécialisé dans l'étude du cerveau en intégrant un master de neuropsychologie. Je voulais devenir neuropsychologue, travailler à l'hôpital et dans un centre de rééducation pour personnes cérébraux lésés.

En Septembre 2002, je suis donc rentré en master dans une faculté londonienne. Le cerveau me passionnait, avec sa capacité à mémoriser des tas d'informations tout au long de notre vie, à les classer, éliminer le superflu, rendre automatique certains gestes comme la marche, la parole, l'écriture, etc. Il est tellement bien organisé que le moindre problème fait dérailler complètement la machine. Parfois, tout se passe avant la naissance, mais c'est surtout après que les catastrophes arrivent. Des accidents, des AVC, des cancers. Une seule partie du cerveau touchée peut mettre un foutoir monumental dans le corps entier. Un simple coup au niveau de la tête peut être fatal et provoqué une hémorragie cérébrale. Le corps fonctionne, mais le cerveau n'a plus aucune activité. Il est comme mort et la personne ne se réveillera jamais. C'est ce que je voulais pour moi si, un jour, il devait m'arriver quelque chose. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de faire partie des moins chanceux -de mon point de vue- et rester paralysé d'un membre, ne plus pouvoir parler, penser, manger. Selon le degrés, tout cela se réapprend bien-sûr, mais je ne voulais pas et ne veux toujours pas être dépendant ou ne pas être capable de faire la moindre chose par moi-même. Je n'accepte pas d'être dépendant des gens. Sauf si bien-sûr, je n'y connais rien, mais il est hors de question que je demande à qui que ce soit de me sortir de mon lit, de me laver ou pour manger. Je suis autonome depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je n'ai pas été élevé en utilisant les autres comme beaucoup peuvent le penser. Mes parents me gâtaient, certes, mais je faisais un maximum de choses par moi-même pour être le plus indépendant possible.

Je suis rentré en première année d'un master de neuropsychologie. Je voulais tout savoir, tout apprendre. Tout est passé très vite. J'avais un stage dans un centre de rééducation pour personnes cérébraux lésés, un projet de mémoire en pleine construction et ma petite bande d'amis.

Un soir, alors qu'on sortait dans un bar londonien, j'ai rencontré Harry. Il était étudiant dans la même fac, dans un master pour devenir professeur de français. Je n'étais pas particulièrement triste ou morose dans ma vie, mais Harry a débarqué et c'est un ouragan qui est entré dans ma vie. Il a passé sa soirée à me parler de ses études de français, de la France et de sa passion pour ce pays. Moi par contre, je suis resté assez évasif sur le pourquoi de mes études. Au premier abord, il avait l'air, certes, très sympathique et extrêmement mignon mais il n'en restait pas moins un inconnu. Je lui ai parlé avec passion du cerveau, de ses facultés et dysfonctionnements, mais j'évitais soigneusement de parler de mon cancer. Personne ne le savait. Quand on me posait la question « pourquoi es-tu autant passionné par le cerveau ? », je répondais simplement que, le cerveau nous est indispensable et que le travail que l'on fournit pour apprendre chaque geste automatique comme la parole ou la marche, peut être réduit à néant par un coup, un accident, une mauvaise chute. Notre mémoire est fragile et le cerveau peut repartir de zéro. Tout serait à réapprendre. C'est ce qu'on appelle des amnésies. Et je crois que c'est ce qui me fascinait le plus. C'était d'ailleurs mon sujet de mémoire.

J'avais ensuite revu Harry plusieurs fois à la fac, il c'était peu à peu joint à notre petit groupe d'amis. Il était tout le temps avec nous, sauf en cours. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, à aller chez l'un ou chez l'autre, chacun ayant son propre appartement. Enfin, je vivais dans un loft, mais d'après lui, c'était un château. On passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, à la fac, en soirée, on se voyait pendant nos périodes de stages. Et puis, un jour, je lui ai parlé de mon attirance pour les hommes. Personne ne le savait, ni mes parents, ni mes amis, personne, excepté moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, j'avais déjà eu quelques aventures avec des garçons étant plus jeune. Rien de très long ou amoureux, mais il y a bien pire comme premières expériences. Ma première fois a eu lieu avec un garçon que j'aimais profondément, je n'ai jamais rien regretté, ça aurait pu être pire. Je pense encore aujourd'hui qu'en parler m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Arrivé vingt-et-un ans, j'avais besoin de dire à quelqu'un que ma riche et ancienne famille anglaise n'aurait jamais plus de descendance, que la lignée s'arrêterait avec moi, que mes parents allaient, au mieux, ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, ou, au pire, me déshériter. Il avait essayé de me rassurer comme il pouvait, sans grand succès.

De son côté, il m'avait aussi avoué sa nette préférence pour les hommes. Mais pour lui, tout c'était très bien passé. Il m'avait parlé de ses ex, de ses relations passionnées, moins passionnées, de ses histoires d'une nuit. On passait nos nuits, nos soirées et nos journées ensemble. On se retrouvait autour d'un verre, de nos cours, pour un repas. Tout prétexte était bon pour que l'on passe du temps ensemble, on se rapprochait beaucoup, sans pour autant s'isoler de nos amis. Ceux-là d'ailleurs, n'hésitaient pas à nous faire part, chacun de leur côté, qu'ils remarquaient une attirance particulière entre Harry et moi. J'avais à ce moment-là, peut-être, à demi mots annoncé que j'étais gay et qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent. Comme réponse, j'ai eu le droit à « Raphael, on le savait ».

AH. J'apprécie beaucoup mes amis. Ils ne nous ont jamais forcé la main, fait des plans débiles et foireux pour que nous soyons tout les deux dans des situations embarrassantes, comme le « jeu » de la bouteille. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça drôle ou amusant.

Mais concernant Harry, je pense que l'on s'est tous les deux envoyés des signes. Des mains qui se touchent, des regards plus profonds et fixés sur des zones bien particulières, un côté tactile, bizarrement, beaucoup plus prononcé. Et puis, un soir, on marchait le long des quais, après un dîner dans un luxueux restaurant dans lequel je l'avais amené. On s'est arrêté pour regarder le monde s'agiter. Il m'a dit avoir beaucoup apprécié le repas, qu'il était heureux de faire partie de ma vie. Je me rappelle très bien l'avoir fixé, d'abord ces yeux brillants d'une émotion que je ne savais décrire, puis ses lèvres. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, j'avais posé une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur sa joue et je m'étais penché vers lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il comblerait lui-même la distance en avançant vers moi, mais ce fut le cas. Il c'était littéralement agrippé à moi et j'avais resserré ma prise autour de lui. On s'était embrassé jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer et on s'était séparé en riant. Je me sentais tellement bien à cet instant.

On c'est beaucoup dévoilé à l'autre ce jour-là. Bien sur, on savait déjà beaucoup de chose en surface, mais rien qui concernait nos peurs viscérales, nos angoisses terrifiantes, nos secrets inavouables et personnels. Exactement comme si nous avions toujours été dans cette relation charnelle qui avait pourtant commencé depuis uniquement quelques heures. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me m'étais senti bien, là, dans ses bras. J'avais parlé à Harry de la plus grosse épreuve de ma vie, finissant en larmes, encore secoué et troublé de cette histoire qui avait pourtant eu lieu dix ans auparavant. Il m'avait serré fort dans ses bras en me disant que j'étais courageux, et qu'il serait toujours là.

Les semaines puis les mois ont passés. J'ai parlé de Harry à mes parents. Je ne pouvais plus leur cacher que j'avais un homme incroyable dans ma vie et je voulais qu'ils soient heureux pour moi et fier de moi. J'ai été très surpris de leur réaction. Ils m'ont félicité et ils ont même demandé à le rencontrer. Devant mon air choqué et franchement perturbé de ne pas me faire hurler dessus ni d'entendre de la vaisselle valser au sol, ma mère m'a tout simplement dit que peu importe qui partagerait ma vie, si cette personne me rendait complètement heureux, ça leur convenait parfaitement. Mon père a acquiescé et m'a serré dans ses bras, je l'ai serré contre moi aussi fort que je le pouvais, profitant de mon père comme rarement j'en avais l'occasion. Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi, de l'homme que j'étais devenu. A cet instant, il n'y avait plus de père et son héritier, mais simplement un père et son fils. Un père qui met de côté ses traditions et ses valeurs pour garder au plus près de lui son unique fils qui a frôlé la mort lorsqu'il avait onze ans.

J'étais rentré chez moi, bouleversé et soulagé, avec une invitation pour dîner le samedi soir. Harry, qui entre temps avait emménagé dans mon château, se disait ravi et honoré de rencontrer mes parents.

Cette soirée a été une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi. Mes parents ont trouvé mon petit-ami charmant. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. J'avais enfin trouvé une raison autre que mon futur métier pour me lever tous les matins. J'avais obtenu ma première année de master avec les félicitations du jury. Il ne me restait plus qu'un an avant de pouvoir exercer et les meilleurs centres de rééducation pour cérébraux-lésés demandaient déjà après moi. Je me sentais bien, j'étais heureux, mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Fin septembre 2003, tout a recommencé comme dix ans en arrière. Les vertiges, les maux de têtes, les pertes de mémoires. Je me sentais faible, alors j'ai fait une cure de vitamines. Je ne voulais pas accepter ce que je savais. Bien-sûr que ce n'était pas une simple baisse d'énergie. Je me voyais revenir dix ans en arrière, avec ce mal de tête à se cogner dans les murs, les malaises à la faculté, des morceaux de cours entier qui disparaissaient de ma mémoire. Je savais parfaitement ce qui se passait, mais, plutôt que de me rendre chez un médecin, j'ai préféré ignorer mes douleurs. J'ai fait quelques semaines comme ça, avec un état qui se dégradait rapidement. Harry s'inquiétait de me voir aussi mal, il voulait me traîner chez un médecin, j'ai refusé, on s'est prit la tête. C'était notre première vraie dispute. Ça m'a fait mal. Alors je me suis directement rendu aux urgences, seul. Quand j'ai parlé à l'accueil de mes symptômes et de mes antécédents, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps avant d'être prit en charge. J'ai directement passé un scanner. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent mille, je me disais que ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. jJétais sensé être guéri, les risques de rechutes étaient minimes. J'ai ensuite attendu une dizaine de minutes dans une salle d'attente pleines de personnes qui attendaient eux aussi leur résultat d'analyses. J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'envoyé un message à Harry pour le prévenir de l'endroit où j'étais et lui demander, voir même supplier de venir me rejoindre. Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier, loin de là même, mais j'étais mort de peur, j'en tremblais et j'avais des sueurs froides. Finalement je l'ai fait. Il m'a rejoint dix minutes plus tard, tout essoufflé. Il m'a serré si fort dans ses bras que j'ai cru qu'il allait me briser un os. J'ai ensuite été rapidement appelé dans un bureau, auprès d'un chirurgien. C'est dingue comment on reconnaît drôlement bien ces gens-là. Une blouse blanche avec leur nom brodé dessus, des stylos accrochés à leur poche, et surtout, surtout, un air grave affiché sur le visage.

Je n'ai pu faire qu'un pas dans ce foutu bureau, mon regard dirigé vers les radiographies disposées avant de fondre en larmes, l'objet de toutes mes craintes affiché sur ce tableau. Harry a essayé en vain de me réconforter, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le chirurgien s'est levé et lui a expliqué la situation avant d'ensuite s'adresser à moi. Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais ces mots : « Monsieur, votre récidive de tumeur au cerveau est préoccupante. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps si l'on veut l'enlever complètement. Elle est également plus agressive, elle grossit vite. Elle reste localisée au lobe frontal, mais elle risque de s'étendre rapidement. La procédure n'est pas vraiment compliquée, elle est surtout urgente ».

Harry était complètement perdu alors que je pleurais dan ses bras. Est-ce qu'il devait s'effondrer avec moi, ou au contraire, être fort pour nous deux ? Je ne souhaite à personne de se retrouver dans la situation dans laquelle nous étions. J'ai été hospitalisé le soir même. J'ai rempli un bon nombre de papiers administratifs, dont un en particulier qui a fait criser mon petit-ami. J'avais rempli une demande de non acharnement thérapeutique, au cas où il se passait quelque chose. Si je plongeais dans le coma, si je faisais une crise cardiaque. Il y a toujours beaucoup de possibilités dans ce genre de cas. Je ne voulais pas finir ma vie comme un légume. Il en était hors de question. Si mon heure était venue, alors il fallait me laisser partir. J'avais fait en sorte que le médecin prenne note de ce papier, sans doute le plus important.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry prévenait ma famille et nos amis. Mes parents allaient venir, il avait besoin de soutien direct mais aussi de nos amis respectifs pour quand je n'irais pas bien. J'allais avoir des phases très basses, des baisses de moral affreuses. À mes onze ans, je me suis même dit que ça irait peut-être mieux si je n'existais pas, mes parents ne se ferait pas de soucis. C'était toujours ce que je pensais, sauf que cette fois-ci, il y a Harry. Je ne voulais pas me laisser abattre par cette chose, pas maintenant que je suis heureux dans ma vie.

Mes parents sont arrivés assez rapidement. Ma mère s'est jetée dans mes bras, en larmes. Mon père s'est approché et nous a serré dans ses bras, sans dire un mot. Cette sensation de déjà vu est vraiment horrible à la base, mais pour ce genre de merde, c'est bien pire. Ça te rappelle juste que tu as déjà eu un cancer et qu'il y avait très peu de risque de rechute.

Le chirurgien n'avait pas tardé à nous rejoindre, expliquant à mes parents ce qu'il se passait et ce qui allait se passer par la suite. J'ai donc appris que j'allais avoir des séances de chimiothérapies, plus dosées et plus fréquentes qu'il y a dix ans et c'était déjà synonyme de cauchemar pour moi. À l'époque, la chimiothérapie ne m'avait pas du tout réussi et je commençais déjà à craindre le pire pour la suite.

J'ai été opéré à la première heure le lendemain matin, l'opération a duré six heures. J'ai ouvert les yeux à quinze heures et j'ai fait face à mes parents et leur air inquiet, ainsi qu'à Harry qui, il faut le dire, avait une mine affreuse. Tout c'était très bien passé, il ne restait rien de la tumeur. Avec les séances de chimiothérapies, il y avait très peu de risque de récidive, soit disant. Les séances se passaient relativement bien, mais leurs effets, quelques jours plus tard étaient terribles : vomissements, étourdissements, malaises, vertiges, fatigue intense et envie de rien. Je m'étais rasé la tête quand mes précieux cheveux blonds ont doucement commencé à tomber et à se retrouver sur mon oreiller le matin. Je ne voulais pas les voir tomber au fur et à mesure du temps, alors j'ai tout rasé. Harry m'avait aidé. Il a été extrêmement présent lors de cette période pas très agréable. J'avais aussi contacté mon responsable de master pour lui expliquer la situation, il était terriblement désolé lui aussi. Après une discussion avec le directeur, ils m'ont autorisé à suivre les cours à distance et ainsi pouvoir continuer ma formation. Mes amis prenaient les cours pour moi, les professeurs se tenaient disponible si j'avais des questions et mes horaires de stages avaient été aménagés en fonction de mes séances de chimiothérapie. L'hiver était rude alors je n'avais pas de mal à cacher le fait que je n'avais plus de cheveux dans la rue. En stage, c'était plus difficile mais tout le monde a été compréhensif.

Harry a été extraordinaire, il n'a jamais rien lâché, même quand je passais mon temps à être détestable et que je lui reprochais tout. Ensuite je me sentais coupable. Il m'a accompagné à chaque séance, à chaque radiographie, à chaque rendez-vous de bilan. Il a mis ses études en parallèle, les continuant à distance pour pouvoir rester avec moi.

Je me suis battu plus d'un an pour arriver à me débarrasser complètement de ce mal. J'ai entamé un long processus pendant lequel j'étais terrifié à la moindre baisse de régime. Entre temps, j'ai été diplômé, avec les félicitations du jury, tout comme Harry. On a fêté ça avec nos amis. Une petite soirée simple, qui nous a fait beaucoup de bien.

J'ai passé des jours dans les bras de mon petit ami, à ne rien faire d'autres que des câlins et dormir. Une vie plus normale a repris son cours. J'ai trouvé un travail dans un centre de rééducation réputé, Harry a, quant à lui, intégré une université pour enseigner le français et travaille en parallèle dans un lycée. À l'annonce de ma rémission complète en 2009, Harry m'a demandé en mariage avec une déclaration dégoulinante de niaiserie, mais qui, au fond, m'a profondément touché. Je pense sincèrement que certaines épreuves de la vie changent les gens. J'étais définitivement différent du garçon hautain et imbu de sa personne qui prend les autres de haut après deux tumeurs au cerveau. J'avais toujours une incroyable fierté et un goût prononcé pour les belles choses? mais je n'étais plus aussi inaccessible et froid qu'avant. Je suis bien placé pour dire que la vie peut basculer à tout instant à cause de simples vertiges. J'ai laissé aux gens la possibilité d'entrer dans ma vie. Un an plus tard, on s'est dit oui devant notre famille et nos amis au Manoir de ma famlle, aménagé pour l'occasion. La cérémonie était grandiose. Harry était à tomber dans son costume gris. J'étais, moi, en blanc. Mes longs cheveux blonds argents détachés. Je suis très réticent à les couper désormais.

C'était magique. On est parti en voyage de noce en Nouvelle Zélande pendant deux mois. On a décompressé de toutes les épreuves qui nous sont injustement tombé dessus. On ne voulait pas rentrer, mais il le fallait.

La vie a suivi son cours, pendant quelques années, on était amoureux, heureux, bien entourés, propriétaires d'une magnifique maison. Harry enseignait désormais à Oxford, et moi, neuropsychologue réputé, travaillant avec des neurologues renommé, dans le meilleur centre de rééducation pour cérébraux-lésés du pays.

J'ai laissé le monde venir à moi et j'ai participé à de grandes choses, j'ai vu les plus belles œuvres du monde, on a beaucoup voyagé. On se voyait déjà vieux et bien heureux dans notre maison, au fin fond de la campagne anglaise profitant de notre retraite pour voyager partout dans le monde. Mais notre rêve a eu une chute bien brutale.

Il y a quelques mois, en février 2018, j'ai alors trente-cinq ans. J'ai fait une violente crise d'épilepsie pendant mon travail. J'ai été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital, et le diagnostic est tombé. Une troisième tumeur, en plein milieu du cerveau, inopérable, agressive, foudroyante. Les meilleurs neurochirurgiens du pays et du monde se sont penchés sur mon cas au vue de ma renommée. Tous on essayé de monter un plan pour me sauver, tous me voient me réveiller après l'opération, et ça s'arrête-là. Mais moi, je vois plus loin que le réveil. Je vois la plus grosse faille de leur plan à tous : la vie après l'opération. Aucun plan ne me rendra ma vie d'avant. Tous me garantissent une dépendance vis-à-vis de mon mari, de mes parents, ou d'une personne lambda qui viendrait à mon domicile, tout les jours, pendant plusieurs heures. L'impossibilité de travailler, une possible amnésie, une possible incapacité à parler, à bouger, à penser. C'est ça, la vie qu'ils veulent pour moi ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Alors j'ai refusé tous les plans, toutes les opérations. Harry, connaissant mon avis sur le sujet, n'a pas essayé de me faire changer d'avis et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Mes parents se sont battus pour que j'accepte la moins risqué, celle qui me donnerai une vie se rapprochant le plus de la mienne, mais je ne veux pas de ça. Une énième tumeur ne me gâchera pas la vie.

Alors les chirurgiens m'ont expliqué que comme en plus de refuser les opérations, je ne voulais pas de chimiothérapie à haute dose cinq fois par semaine, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi. La tumeur allait grossir, engloutir peu à peu mon cerveau et ses mécanismes. J'aurai de puissants maux de tête, des vertiges, des malaises, des crises d'épilepsie. A terme, elle toucherai les zones concernant le langages, la parole, l'audition, la mémoire. Elle emmènerai loin de moi mes souvenirs. C'est ce qu'on appelle le stade terminal. Quand la maladie nous prend tout ceux à quoi on se rapproche. Alors j'ai décidé d'agir avant d'arriver à ce fameux stade, qui selon eux, serait rapide au vue de la position de la tumeur.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le cinq juin deux mille dix-huit, j'ai trente-six ans. Il y a deux jours, j'ai dit au revoir à mes amis, à ma famille. Ma mère était dévasté, mais au fond, je sais qu'elle comprend. Mon père m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était fier de moi et m'a serré fort dans ses bras. Ils ont beaucoup pleuré tout les deux. Moi aussi. J'ai essayé de les rassurer en leur disant que je ne serai pas heureux autrement, que c'était un choix. Nos amis n'ont pas vraiment mieux réagit. Il y a eu beaucoup de larmes et ça m'a beaucoup peiné de leur faire autant de mal. Mais je ne peux continuer ainsi.

Harry lui, c'est différent, il comprend, il accepte, mais il est terriblement triste. Même s'il ne dit rien, je le sens. C'est horrible de savoir qu'on rend malheureux l'homme que l'on aime. Quand je lui ai parlé de ce que je voulais, il a respecté mon choix comme personne d'autre. On a profité comme jamais de nos quelques semaines de répit, de tranquillité, repoussant l'échéance.

Alors nous voilà aujourd'hui, en Belgique, dans un magnifique domaine. L'air est pur, chaud. Je porte ma chemise bleu marine, la préférée de Harry. Il se trouve juste à côté de moi, sur un fauteuil, il me caresse les cheveux. Il tremble. Il a peur je crois. Peur de se retrouver tout seul, peur de vivre sans moi. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas me pleurer longtemps, de se construire une vie sans moi et d'attendre au moins ces quatre-vingts ans avant d'espérer pouvoir me rejoindre sans que je ne lui bottes les fesses. De mon côté, ça va. Étonnamment, ou égoïstement peut-être, je n'angoisse pas. Je suis content que ma vie s'arrête ici, comme je l'ai décidé, en toute dignité, en pleine conscience dans mes actes, en pleine autonomie.

Après un dernier baiser, un dernier je t'aime, un dernier sourire et une dernière caresse, j'appuie sur le bouton qui va me libérer de cette vie promise à tant de souffrance. Je ferme alors les yeux, avec l'image de mon mari gravé dans ma rétine, je me sens partir calmement, presque paisiblement.

En ce cinq juin deux mille dix-huit, jour de mes trente six ans, accompagné jusqu'au bout part l'homme que j'ai tant aimé, je quitte ce monde, avant le stade terminal.

Fin.


End file.
